Valkyrie Cain VS Homework
by TheZombieQueen
Summary: This is what happens when Valkyrie Cain faces the hmework of my dear friend, right there, which I'm publishing this story for the sake of pranking. Enjoy.!


_**[Facepalms] I had no idea that this was published by a wicked person, when I was sleeping. Clever one there, but she won't escape the wrath of my eyebrow. And my different coloured eyes, which are a lot scarier. Ok maybe not. [facepalms again]. This story was a mistake. But enough with the emo-ishness. Just enjoy, at least try. Since I wrote this in my writer's block. Now I, the lazy Zombie Queen, will head back to bed. **_

What happens When Valkyrie Cain Attemps To Do My Homework?

"Oh. Hi?" Esther [:D] said, surprised, when she saw a pair of extremely familiar dark eyes standing in front of the door. She, as always, had her left eyebrow raised. Right eyebrow meant that they were in trouble. It was a... Scary eyebrow.

She was... Actually like any other ordinary girl, except her hazel and brown eyes glimmered with magic. Nobody doubted anything of course, they only thought she was a crazy little fellow. It was enough for her.

She had extraordinarily wild dark brown hair and tanned skin, only a little bit. She didn't like sun a lot. It was just too... _Hot. _

She wore eyeglasses that was once again sliding down her long nose. She wore a maroon jacket despite the warmth and a black leather skirt which Valkyrie Cain herself has gotten into a fight. Literally. She wore a black teddy bear necklase. It was a dark teddy bear, since it was filled with the death Magic itself. The only problem appeared a moment later, when her hazel eye went for a walk.

"This one looks way cooler than the brown one." She murmured, "Yet it keeps going for a walk. All the time. It just slips. And I wake up seeing a dog hurtling towards me with the sight of my favourite ice-cream. It's pretty amusing."

Valkyrie Cain's eyebrows arched.

"Believe me, I know how it's like. But that dog..." She shook her head wildly, just like she did when she was twelve. Good old times.

"I know." Esther said, with a sad eye. "I miss my eye."

"I got it." Valkyrie held it up for her. The eye was looking pretty pleased.

"Oh thanks!" she said quickly and grabbed the eye. "Guess you don't need to say the password anyways." she said, while putting the eye into her socket.

"What was it anyways?" Valkyrie asked anyways.

"I have no idea." Esther said without enthusiasm and headed to the big living room in her glorious apartment. The rooms were old and rusty but the living room was the type of living room that could be lived in it. Complicated, isn't it? Esther didn't mind. She saw it as a huge fat room with a huge fat space. All she needed to do was to fill it. She did a pretty good job, right there.

A huge red comfortable sofa, a statue of a fish [lol whut?], a cute glass coffee table, 2 big, black and stylish bookshelves, filled with colourful books for all ages (not to mention Harry Potter and Skulduggery Pleasant... Oh.) and a calm writing space with a feather peni ink and some paper. That's all she needed. And 3 cups which she had drank tea with in a minute. And (almost forgot it) a huge blue-green generator that kept her whole room cool. Zombie-cool. It was like Tardis, basically. Just with some effort to make it more comfortable and woman-like. She was older than she seemed, obviously. It looked cool, obviously.

"Soo..."She _fell _onto the red sofa and looked at Valkyrie. "Where's Skul?" she peered over to the door. Valkyrie sighed but sat next to her.

"You won't give up, will you?"

"Nope." she answered happily, popping the p. "A hug. That's all I need."

Valkyrie smiled and looked at the coffee table. She frowned and her smile vanished.

"Now what on Earth is that?"

"This, dear Valkyrie, is what we call homework."

"Homework?"

"Homework, yes."

"You're doing homework?" she looked at Esther, who slowly nodded.

"I do. I do need some human moments, don't I?"

"But isn't that... Boring?" she asked surprised. Now it was Valkyrie's time to raise an eyebrow.

"It is, highly. But it makes you concentrated and bored for the rest of the day, so you can be less surprised to sudden stimuli."

Valkyrie glared. Esther sighed.

"Simply, if a punk bad guy pops up in front of you and shouts _"BAH" _, you won't even wince. It's rather amusing."

Valkyrie looked amused.

"I'm sure Skulduggery will try something like this. One day, I'm sure." Esther barked a laugh.

"So... Let me do it."

The laugh trailed off almost immediately. It was more effective than an awkward silence. It was.

"What? Remember the last time you wore one of my skirts? DO YOU!?"

Valkyrie held her hands up and made a scared face, which was actually quite real. "Woah, that was an accident! Alice is sorry."

Left eyebrow raised. Valkyrie sighed with relief.

"It was Alice?"

Valkyrie shrugged,

"She learns fast."

"Indeed she does. She runs fast too. And rips off skirts."

"I said I'm sorry!"

Esther sighed and handed her a pen. Valkyrie's eyes wide opened and she looked at Esther, heading outside the room.

"That's a pen, Val. Use it. Only a few questions that's all. Nothing more."

She walked out of the room and when Valkyrie glimpsed at her face from the corner of her eye, she could see her smiling. Valkyrie grinned and looked over the pages.

Words and terribly scary blanks. She was ready. She faced bigger gaps. And questions. Right?

She sighed and "used" the pen.

First mistake.


End file.
